With the recent advances in small-incision cataract surgery, increased emphasis has been placed on developing soft, foldable materials suitable for use in artificial lenses. In general, these materials fall into one of three categories: hydrogels, silicones, and acrylics.
In general, hydrogel materials have a relatively low refractive index, making them less desirable than other materials because of the thicker lens optic necessary to achieve a given refractive power. Conventional silicone materials generally have a higher refractive index than hydrogels, but tend to unfold explosively after being placed in the eye in a folded position. Explosive unfolding can potentially damage the corneal endothelium and/or rupture the natural lens capsule. Acrylic materials are desirable because they typically have a high refractive index and unfold more slowly or controllably than conventional silicone materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,892 discloses high refractive index, acrylic materials suitable for use as an intraocular lens (“IOL”) material. These acrylic materials contain, as principal components, two aryl acrylic monomers.
The IOLs made of these acrylic materials can be rolled or folded for insertion through small incisions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,073 also discloses soft acrylic IOL materials. These materials contain as principal components, two acrylic monomers which are defined by the properties of their respective homopolymers. The first monomer is defined as one in which its homopolymer has a refractive index of at least about 1.50. The second monomer is defined as one in which its homopolymer has a glass transition temperature less than about 22° C. These IOL materials also contain a cross-linking component. Additionally, these materials may optionally contain a fourth constituent, different from the first three constituents, which is derived from a hydrophilic monomer. These materials preferably have a total of less than about 15% by weight of a hydrophilic component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,095 discloses foldable, high refractive index ophthalmic lens materials containing at least about 90 wt. % of only two principal components: one aryl acrylic hydrophobic monomer and one hydrophilic monomer. The aryl acrylic hydrophobic monomer has the formula
wherein:                X is H or CH3;        m is 0-6;        Y is nothing, O, S, or NR, wherein R is H, CH3, CnH2n+1 (n=1-10), iso-OC3H7, C6H5, or CH2C6H5; and        Ar is any aromatic ring which can be unsubstituted or substituted with CH3, C2H5, n-C3H7, iso-C3H7, OCH3, C6H11, Cl, Br, C6H5, or CH2C6H5.The lens materials described in the '095 patent preferably have a glass-transition temperature (“Tg”) between about −20 and +25° C.        
Flexible intraocular lenses may be folded and inserted through a small incision. In general, a softer material may be deformed to a greater extent so that it can be inserted through an increasingly smaller incision. Soft acrylic or methacrylic materials typically do not have an appropriate combination of strength, flexibility and non-tacky surface properties to permit IOLs to be inserted through an incision as small as that required for silicone IOLs.
Polyethylene glycol (PEG) dimethacrylates are known to improve glistening resistance of hydrophobic acrylic formulations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,693,095; 6,528,602; 6,653,422; and 6,353,069. Both the concentration and molecular weight of PEG dimethacrylates have an impact on glistening performance.